She Will Be Loved
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: set before Twilight. The Cullens move to a new town and Esme realizes the small child next door is being abused. What happens when the Cullens adopt and raise a little girl? Rated M for child abuse at beginning and to be safe prob. could be T but still
1. The Beginning

She Will Be Loved

Set before Twilight, what happens when the Cullen family moves and realize there 5 year old neighbor is being abused by her father? Will they adopt her? It's a really good story….give it a chance.

Esme P.O.V

I was working on the plans for our new home when my favorite person in the world arrived home from work. I smiled and greeted him "Hello Carlisle dear."

"Hello honey." He came and kissed me softly.

"Would you like to help me with the new home? I have the living room, kids' rooms, kitchen, and bits of our bedroom done but there's still a lot left to create."

"It would be my pleasure to help you mi love. Why don't you tell me about the house so far?"

"Well on the first floor there's our new living room, kitchen, dining room, den, a game room for Emmett and Jasper, a music room for Edward and Rosalie, and art room for Alice and I, your study, and about four bathrooms. On the second floor there's a big study/library, our bedroom, a room for Emmett and a room for Rosalie for shows, and two guest rooms. The third floor is Edward's room, Alice and Jasper's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, a home theater, and two guest rooms. The garage is for five cars, I have a garden, and there's a basement for anything we want with us but we can't seem to find a place for."

"It sounds like you're done."

"The floor plan is done, the decorating and furniture layout, not so much."

"When will the house be ready?"

"Well, with the builders we have hired, probably about three months. I thought we could get a rental house until our house is finished."

"Sounds good, have you looked into it?"

"Yeah, there's one in a nice gated community that will hold us all. It's not like it's permanent or anything."

"The kids won't like having to act human at home."

"They'll manage."

"My last day at work is tomorrow. We should go ahead and pack up so we can leave late tomorrow night. Are things settled with the rental house?"

"Yes, all we have to do is drop by the real-estate office and pick up the keys."

"I'm going to go tell the kids to pack."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me again and walked out of the house. I was going to miss our house in Forks but if we wanted to move back sometime in the next few decades we had to get going before the younger generation had the memory to remember us when they are adults. I like the house we are building in Tennessee. The town we are moving to is small, and surrounded by woods so even on sunny days we wouldn't be revealed. Rosalie wasn't happy about starting high school again but she will do it anyway. None of the kids really like school but they tolerate it for the sake of the family. I was excited to get a fresh start. I looked at the clock and sighed when it said 8:30. Even with our vampire speed, getting everything packed and ready by tomorrow night would be a challenge. I ran to help my family pack.

_The next evening_

Carlisle would be home soon. The kids were getting one last "good use" of their bedrooms. Edward was out hunting. I heard Carlisle's car pull up and ran outside to greet him. He picked me up and twirled me in a hug. I giggled. "How was the last day at work?"

"It was good. I missed you like always."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Is everything packed?"

"Yupp, the children are a bit occupied at the moment."

"Oh, where's Edward?"

"He went hunting. I told him to be back by 8:30 so he should be here any minute."

I heard the door open. It was Emmett. He picked up Carlisle in a bear hug and said "Daddy, you're home!"

Rosalie and I laughed. Carlisle chuckled "It's good to see you too Emmett."

Emmett put him down right as Edward got home. Alice and Jasper walked out of the house. Carlisle spoke to them "Is everyone ready to go?"

They nodded and I said "Well, let's hit the road. Rosalie you drive your car, Emmett you take the jeep, Edward the Volvo, Alice and Jasper take Carlisle's Mercedes, we'll take the SUV. Try not to get any speeding tickets on the way. We will see you all at the house."

They nodded and got into the various cars. Carlisle and I got in the SUV and headed to Tennessee.

_15 long hours later_

We arrived at the rental house after picking up the keys to the house around 11:30 the next morning. The neighborhood was very big. It had all large homes; obviously the wealthier of humans lived in them. There were a lot of children too. I was glad our new house was being built in the same neighborhood. Our rental house was one of the biggest houses in the neighborhood. We got our cars inside the garage and waited for the moving truck to get here. Alice said it would be about 30 minutes. Luckily we had two moving trucks, one for the rental house and another to go put the rest of our things in storage until our new house was finished. When the truck got here, neighbors began arriving asking what they could do to help. Carlisle actually met a few other surgeons from the hospital. I met some women who were into gardening and cooking. We talked for a while. At 3:30 we realized that teens and kids began arriving at their houses. Most went straight inside. I realized one little girl, maybe around the age of 5, sit down on her porch and put her head between her knees. She had on oversized clothes and I could tell of the bruises that someone had caked makeup over. One of the women, Nicole, realized I was looking at the child. She sighed and said "Oh, Emily's got your eye too? We all have suspicions but no evidence. She rarely talks to anyone and when she does, it's only yes or no."

"Where are her parents?"

"Her mom is probably home by now, her father is at work. He's a CEO, he's not home much."

"Oh, so do you have any children?"

"Oh yes, Hunter and I have 4. Our oldest, Henry is a senior in high school, then there's Samantha, a freshman in high school, Luke is in 4th grade, and our youngest, Sophia is in 1st grade."

"I think you have probably run into a few of my five. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are Juniors, Edward is a sophomore, and Alice is a freshman."

"You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you. Your family sounds beautiful."

"I think so."

"Thank you so much for your help today."

"No problem. If you need anything I'm just across the street."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Meanwhile, _

Emily P.O.V

Today when I got home from school I realized a moving truck and most of our neighbors at the house that was up for sale. School was awful today. The teacher asked me about my eye, which mommy had put make up on, the kids made fun of me for being so small and having big clothes, and on top of all that no one would quit laughing at me at recess. I got home and tried to open the door. It was locked and I knew mommy would be mad if I knocked. I sat down and waited for her to let me in. Last night, mommy and daddy hit me because I asked for some water. They hit me a lot. They tell me it's because I'm a bad girl and I deserve it. Sometimes they lock me in the closet, sometimes it's just hitting, sometimes mommy holds my head under the water, and sometimes daddy touches my private area. It hurts most when he does that. They tell me if I tell anyone, that person will hurt me worse than they hurt me, and when they find out they will hurt me worse than ever. All mommies and daddies hurt their kids, so I guess I'm just normal. When daddy got home he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside. As soon as he shut the door the yelling began.

"You bitch! You are an ungrateful, sorry excuse for a daughter! I wish we had never had you! You were an accident anyway! No one likes you! You are the worst child a parent could ask for! I hate you, your mother hates you, EVERYONE hates you!"

I couldn't hold back my tears. As soon as I cried I regretted it. He hit me in the face really hard! I felt my nose bleed. He kicked my ribs a lot. Mommy came in and began kicking my back. He grabbed my arm and twisted it until it snapped. It hurt so bad I screamed in pain. He continued hitting. It hurt worse this time than usual.

I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. It hurt so bad. Everything went black.

_Meanwhile_

Esme P.O.V

I knew something wasn't right with the little girl, Emily. That kind of bruise does not come from a little trip, it had to be someone hurting her. I found Carlisle and said "Sweetie, I think the little girl next door is being abused by someone."

"Esme, we can't jump to any conclusions. Even if we are certain she is, how would we explain how two people whom have never met the child know she's being abused. We have to wait for some evidence."

"What about the bruises?"

"Kids get bruises all the time."

As if on cue we heard a man yelling and the smacks of hitting. We heard a cry of pain and we couldn't just sit there and do nothing. We decided it might be a good time to meet our new neighbors. We walked over and knocked on the door.


	2. Meet the Neighbors

She Will Be Loved Chapter 2

_We walked over and knocked on the door…_

Esme P.O.V

As soon as we knocked, the yelling stopped. I heard someone walk towards the door. When she opened it she smiled. "You must be the new neighbors."

I was furious with the woman but I smiled back and said "Yes, we are. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle."

She replied "I'm Hannah and my husband, whom is getting our daughter in bed, is Hank."

I thought about a logical or well believable excuse to why the new neighbors would be knocking on a neighbor's door they have yet to meet. "I'm sorry to bother you with this but we have not been grocery shopping yet and our teenagers are harassing us for some ranch dressing for their pizza. I truly am sorry for asking but do you have any?"

She laughed "Oh teenagers, of course I do. Why don't you follow me to the kitchen?"

We entered the house and followed Hannah inside. It was a beautiful house but there were no signs a child even lived here. Everything was spotless, there were no toys, no stains, no anything a child would entertain them self with. We entered the kitchen and she handed us a bottle of ranch dressing. I heard a soft whimper from upstairs and I felt Carlisle holding me back from either attacking Hannah or barging up her stairs to kill her husband. Carlisle must have realized I wasn't going to start small talk so he did. "So, do you only have one child?"

"Yes, her name is Emily. She is five years old. What about y'all? You did say teenagers which I assume means more than one."

Carlisle began the story we were using for Tennessee. "Yes, we have five. Our oldest, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are juniors while our youngest, Edward and Alice are sophomores."

"If you don't mind my asking so, how old are you two?"

He chuckled "Oh, I should have explained that first. We adopted all of them. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were all siblings whose parents died in a car accident. They've been with us for 7 years now. Rosalie and Jasper, the twins, were my sister's children and she died about 5 years ago."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"It's OK. Well we better be getting this ranch to the kids, you don't even want to know what happens when five teenagers get hungry."

She laughed "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"As it was you."

We left the house and went home. As soon as we got there I headed to our bedroom. If vampires could cry I'm pretty sure I would be sulking. I heard Carlisle enter. "Esme, sweetie, are you OK?"

"It's just so terrible. How could they do that to their own little girl?"

"I know, it'll be OK. We will find a way to help her." I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle said "Come in."

Alice walked in and sat on our bed. "Mom, dad, do NOT change any plans that you have! I mean it! I love what's going to happen!"

I giggled "What's going to happen Alice?"

"A new sister! A LITTLE sister! A human Barbie doll for me! EVERYONE will love her! Even Rose! Edward will teach her piano, I will get to have her as my Barbie, Jasper will read to her, Emmett will play with her, Rose will play dress up with her, and you two will eventually be her favorite people in the WHOLE WORLD!"

I laughed a bit at Alice's enthusiasm. She was gone as soon as suddenly as she had appeared. Carlisle sighed. "What is it Carlisle?"

"It's just how can this end well? I mean a five year old girl in a house of seven vampires, and a family of twelve including the Denalis."

"Alice says it will all work out."

"Well Alice is also an optimist."

"You have always been an optimist."

"I'm just saying what if Alice is so excited about the good things that she is missing the bad."

"I see where you are coming from, but I really want this. I have ALWAYS wanted to raise a child, and if this is my opportunity, I'm ready to grab it."

"You really do want this."

"Yes, I do. Please Carlisle."

"Let's just see how this all plays out."

"Do you think Alice will give us some warning on when to make decisions?"

"If she is this excited, she is going to do everything in her power to make sure we get this little girl so I am positive she will tell us when to make decisions."

"Aren't you the slightest bit excited?"

"Well of course I am, it's just if it comes down to it someone has to be the voice of reason. Someone has to think of the bad things that could happen."

"I guess you're right but I am glad that you are taking that role."

"I guess you're thinking of putting the girl's room in our new house."

"Yes, of course I am."

"I hope this all works out but don't get your hopes up to high, anything could happen."

"I know. I am going to get Alice and Rose to help me with her room. I'll be up before to long."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I headed down stairs and found my daughters both watching the boys play Nintendo. Alice dragged Rose to the dining room where we would make a plan for Emily's room. Before I could even begin Alice said "OK, so her favorite colors are pink, purple, and light green. I was thinking we do the walls a light purple with a few pink flowers with green stems here and there. We should get her a loft bed that has white metal for the structure, and a slide to go down in the mornings. The bed spread should be pink and the sheets green. The slide would be purple. Under the bed there should be a white desk with lots of art supplies. She should have a white dresser with her dress up clothes, a doll house, a big toy box, a pink bean bag, a purple rug, and a white vanity. Now her closet, that's a whole different matter."

I said "Well it seems you've given this a lot of thought. The room sounds beautiful, but have you even told Rose what's going on?"

Rose answered "No she hasn't."

"Well Rose, our neighbor, Emily is being abused and Alice has seen your dad and I adopting her."

Rose's face lit up like a small child on Christmas morning. "Really?"

"Yeah, we are talking about her room right now."

Alice said "I almost forgot! The book case! It'll be white too."

Rose said "Well if you get to design most of the bed room and closet, I get to design her bathroom and play room."

Alice said "Fine."

Rose continued "Well considering her favorite colors, she's probably a girly girl, so for the play room, light pink on all of the walls except on one of them have hot pink stripes. She needs a ton of baby dolls and stuffed animals. She needs a play crib and high chair for the dolls and a little white table with a tea set so she can have little tea parties, oh and all little girls need a play kitchen with play food."

My girls were very good at designing all of this. They were very quick too. It was hard to draw as fast as they were talking. Alice began with the closet. "So since she is my personal human Barbie doll, the closet has to be big, a walk in closet with racks on all the walls. There needs to be a dresser for her t-shirts, blue jeans, and shorts and a few shoe racks. The walls need to be lime green and the shelves need to be pink. There needs to be a big mirror somewhere too."

Rosalie began "The bathroom walls need to be white with pink, green, and purple polka dots. The counter needs two sinks and loads of fun soap. Since she will be small she will need stools to reach the sink. Shower curtain should be pink and she needs a Jacuzzi tub with tons of bubble bath."

I finished the picture. It was by far the cutest little girl's room ever. "Is that all?" They both nodded and began talking about the new wardrobe. I went back up to my room to spend some quality time with my Carlisle.


	3. The Plan Is Underway

She Will Be Loved Chapter 3

Esme P.O.V

I walked to the living room where all my children were. It was their first day of the new school and I had a few questions for Alice. When I saw her I said "How soon?"

Alice sighed "There will be a major blow out tonight at 9:00, so exactly 14 hours from now, it'll be loud enough that other neighbors will call the police. Carlisle will be one of the doctors on her case. You will go and use the excuse that you don't want the little one to be alone. After that the pieces will all fall into place. I know you're going to ask why the teacher won't notice her arm and it's because the parents are keeping her home today."

"Is there not another way to get her? One that doesn't involve her being hurt more?"

"No, I'm sorry but there's just not another option. I've searched through all the different decisions and none work."

"OK, well you all need to get to school. I don't want you to be late on your first day."

Emmett said "Bye mom." And put me into a big bear hug.

Rosalie gave me a hug and said "Bye."

Alice kissed me on the cheek and said "Try not to kill her bitch of a mother today, it would complicate things."

I chuckled. Jasper said "I think she's serious, I have had to tune down your anger a few times."

I sighed. Edward gave me a hug and said "It'll work out mom, I promise."

I waved to them as they left the house. I kept telling myself only 14 hours but it wasn't helping my nerves very much. It hit me that we would need food for the little one, even if it would be months before the adoption was official the social worker would wonder about a family without food. I got in my car and drove to the Bi-Lo. I got a buggy and walked around. I wondered what type of food a human family would have. First I got a lot of fruits and vegetables, then some meat, milk, orange juice, apple juice, soft drinks, cheese, meat, ice cream, peanut butter, jelly, sandwich meats, bread, chips, soups, cake mixes, salad dressings, ketchup, chocolate sauce, plenty of things for casseroles, and some cookie dough. I was searching for some chocolate milk, knowing how much the students I had when I was a teacher loved it, and bumped into Nicole, my neighbor.

"Oh, hello Esme."

"Hello Nicole, it's nice seeing you again."

"It's nice seeing you as well. So are your kids at school today?"

"Oh yes, at West Side Academy."

"Oh that's a where Henry and Samantha go. It's one of the best private schools in the area. Most of the kids from our neighborhood go there. Our younger ones, Sophia and Luke, go to West Side Elementary School, which feeds into West Side Academy."

"I hope they like it there, they tend to get very bored very quickly."

"I hope so to, just make sure they stay out of trouble, the rules are not taken lightly."

"I'll keep that in mind. They are all very well behaved alone but when you get all three of my boys together, well that's a different matter."

She laughed "Oh I know. Henry is an angel alone, but with his buddies, they can get in major trouble."

"Well I loved seeing you here and talking to you, but I should be getting home. I've got to get all of these groceries away. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Well thank you. Good bye."

I really did like this woman. She reminded me of myself. She had a very kind hear and I didn't need Jasper's gift to see that. When I got home it was already 5:00. Just three more hours and the little girl, my little girl, would never be hurt again. Alice came in and helped me put away all of the food. Jasper came in "Mom, quit worrying. It's making me worry. Everything will be OK." I sighed, Jasper was always trying to calm me down. I only hoped everything would be OK. I heard the phone ring. When I picked it up I was delighted to hear Carmen's voice. _"Hello?"_

"_Esme, it's lovely to hear your voice."_

"_As it is yours Carmen."_

"_So I have some good news."_

"_Good because I need some."_

"_Eleazar got a job at the hospital Carlisle is working at and we are moving to Tennessee in a few weeks."_

"_That is WONDERFUL news. You should build a house on the property next door to our house. It's for sale."_

"_That would be lovely. Do you think we should do the family charade or the old friends charade?"_

"_Definitely family, I love saying you're my sister."_

"_So do I."_

"_So I do need to tell you something though."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, we are going to have a new addition to the family soon."_

"_We are?"_

"_Yes, Carlisle and I are going to adopt a five year old girl whom is being abused. The whole plan of adopting her starts at 8:00."_

"_Really? That's wonderful! A child, a little girl."_

"_I know! I'm so excited! The girls have already planned her room and I added it to the plans for the house. The builders have been ordered to build it next."_

"_Has Alice seen how you will pull all of this off?"_

"_Well, the thing is, the only way we can get her is if we wait for her father to hurt her tonight and it will be loud enough for the other neighbors to call the police."_

"_That poor child."_

"_I know, at least she will have a loving family once it's all over."_

"_I hope everything works out."_

"_So do I. I….." _I heard a door slam and a man yell. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00. I sighed _"I have to go. The father just got home."_

"_I will see you soon."_

"_Wish me luck."_

"_Luck."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I heard Emily cry and I had to use all of my strength to not go and rip her dad's head off.


	4. Emily Meets Esme

She Will Be Loved Chapter 4

Emily P.O.V

Mommy and daddy kept me home today. They always do when I'm hurt really bad. Mommy locked me in my room and told me if I was good she would let me have some water. I was really thirsty so I decided not to do anything bad. I just sat on my bed and stared outside. I wish mommy and daddy let me play outside. I saw daddy's car pull up and sighed. I didn't want him to hurt me again. I heard the door slam and him yell "Where's the bitch? Get down hear NOW bitch!"

I didn't want him to hurt me worse so I went downstairs. When I saw him he grabbed my hurt arm. It made me cry. "Why are you crying bitch?" I sucked up some sobs. He threw me at the wall. It hurt when I hit it. He grabbed me and punched my face. It hurt really bad. He grabbed me and hit my thigh really hard. That hurt worse than my arm had.

I screamed. "Daddy please stop! It hurts! Please daddy I'm sorry!"

He laughed and hit me harder. Everything hurt. It hurt so bad I couldn't handle it. Everything went black.

Nicole P.O.V

Once my husband, Benjamin, got home from his shift at the hospital, we all sat down for dinner. It was 7:30, our usual dinner time for the week days. We were having eggplant parmesan for dinner tonight, the kids' favorite. We said the blessing and began discussing our days. I began and asked Benjamin "How was your day?"

"It was wonderful. Carlisle Cullen and I had an amazing surgery."

"I ran into Esme today at the grocery store. We had a nice conversation."

Samantha laughed "Those Cullen boys are attractive."

Luke added "And the girls are babes!"

Samantha said "They are all very nice. We sat together at lunch."

Luke said "Yeah, the guys like everything I like, football, soccer, baseball, video games, they even like the same bands as me."

I heard yelling. I tried to ignore it, but the man's yelling turned into a little girl screaming. I sighed and looked at Benjamin. "Please can we call? I can't stand the thought of her being hurt."

Benjamin looked at me and said "Yes, I believe us hearing a little one yell 'Please daddy stop!' is enough proof."

I grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

Emily P.O.V

I came to and my daddy a strange man was holding my wrist. I cried a bit because I didn't know the man. He looked at me and said "Hi sweetie, I'm a paramedic. I'm going to put you on a bed and then we are going to take a ride in an ambulance."

"It hurts."

"What does sweetie?"

"My leg and arm and everything else."

He had sad eyes "I know baby, you're going to be taken care of now though."

He picked me up and put me on a bed with wheels. I laid on it and cried. When we got outside I realized the whole neighborhood was outside my house. I recognized Mrs. Nicole and Dr. Ben standing beside a woman whom I assume is the new neighbor. They smiled at me and I tried to smile back but it hurt to bad to smile. When the bed was in the big ambulance I closed my eyes.

I woke up with doctors standing around me. Nothing hurt anymore, I guess they gave me some medicine. I recognized one of the doctors as Dr. Thomas. He lived near me too and had eaten dinner with us before. I saw on very handsome doctor. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. I stared at him and he sent me a warm smile. I guess he realized I was awake. "Emily sweetie, my name is Carlisle. We are going to get some pictures of your arm and leg OK?"

I nodded. He seemed very nice. He picked me up and carried me to a room with a big machine. I was a little afraid. They took some pictures and took me back to a room.

They asked me my favorite colors. I told them pink, purple, and lime green. They put a pink cast on my leg with lime green stripes and a purple cast on my arm. They were pretty. They put me in a room and there was a woman there, the same one who was standing by Mrs. Nicole.

She looked like Dr. Carlisle but with brown hair. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Once I was in bed she said "Hi I'm Esme."

"Hi, I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you Emily." She smiled at me again "I'm Carlisle's wife. I thought you might want some company. Is it OK if I stay with you?"

I nodded and Esme sat down.

Esme P.O.V

Emily nodded and I sat down. "Sweetheart, do you want to talk about what happned?"

She shook her head and said "No, not really."

Her r's still sounded like w's. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"You mean I can pick?"

"Of course sweetie, what would you like to watch?"

"Fetch."

"OK, I'll see if it's on." It was on and it looked like it had just begun. I put it on and pretended to watch the TV.

"Will you hold my hand?"

I smiled and took her tiny hand in mine "Of course baby."

We sat like this until she fell asleep. Carlisle walked in and smiled at the sight of me holding Emily's hand. Her long wavy light blonde hair was all in her face from wiggling so much. I brushed it back on her ears. It hurt me to see her hurt like this. I sighed. Carlisle said "I know, but just think, pretty soon she'll be ours."

"I know, I just wish she had always been ours."

"She looks like you in the face?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she has similar facial features to you."

"Well she has your hair and your human eye color, those gorgeous blue eyes."

"She really is a cute little thing."

"I know, I already love her."

"And she will love you to, soon."

"Carmen knows."

"I assumed so. Eleazar called to tell me about his new job here."

"I'm glad they'll live here. Carmen and I decided to use the sister story."

"I thought you would, you're both sisters in everyone's eyes."

"The kids will be happy that they are here."

"I know. I love when we get to live close. I'm glad they're buying the property next door."

"I hope you don't mind, I told them until the house is ready they can stay with us."

"That's perfectly fine."

His pager went off. He gave me a quick kiss and was out of the room. I sat looking at sweet Emily until my phone rang. I picked up. It was Emmett _"Mom when do we get to meet the munchkin?"_

"_Well, I don't want you all here at the same time, it might over whelm her."_

"_I call first dibs! When can Rose and I come?"_

"_I'll see what your father thinks, she's still in pretty rough shape."_

"_Tell him it better be soon!"_

"_I'll pass along the message."_

"_Thanks, call me when he gives you an answer."_

"_I will."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye, oh and remember the house is a rental house, don't break anything."_

He hung up. I sat holding Emily's hand until I saw her big blue eyes open.


	5. You Want Me?

She Will Be Loved Chapter 5

Emily P.O.V

I woke up and opened my eyes. I forgot I was in the hospital. I saw the friendly lady, Esme and smiled at her. I spoke up and said "You're still here?"

"Of course so, I would never leave you alone."

"Thank you." I didn't know why she was so nice. Women are supposed to be mean to little girls like me.

"You're welcome my dear. Some of my children want to meet you. Would it be OK if two of them came by today?"

"Yes, are they nice?"

"Yes sweet heart, very nice."

"Well good."

"Do you need anything? Food, water, does anything hurt?"

"I'm a little hungry." Did she actually ask if I wanted food?

"What would you like?"

I honestly didn't know. I just said what I was usually given for dinner. "Bread and water please."

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Yes please."

"I'll be right back."

I smiled as she left. Why was she being so nice to me? Most people just yell at me or hurt me. I liked this woman a lot. She returned with the doctor, Carlisle. He smiled at me and sat on the foot of my bed. "Does anything hurt?"

My head hurt so I said "Yes, my head hurts."

"OK sweetie, I'll give you some medicine."

"Thank you."

He smiled and walked out of the room. Esme put the food on my table and helped me sit up. There was a whole sandwich, an apple, a glass of chocolate milk, and a bottle of water. Was this all for me? I looked up at her "Is this all for me?"

"Of course little one."

"Wow, thank you."

"So two of my children, Emmett and Rosalie, are coming by after school to meet you. The other ones are going to bring you some dinner later tonight."

"OK, they won't hurt me will they?"

"No sweetie, no one will ever hurt you again."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I like you. I don't like being mean to people."

"Everyone is mean to me."

"I won't be, or Carlisle, or any of my family."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I wish you were my mommy."

Carlisle walked back in the room. She smiled "Well maybe it's about time we ask you then."

"Ask me what?"

Carlisle spoke "How would you like to live with us?"

"Really? I would LOVE it! PLEASE PLEASE!"

They both chuckled. Esme said "Well then welcome to the family. It'll take a while for you to officially live with us but it'll be worth it in the end."

"Thank you!"

Just then a muscular man with short curly dark brown hair and golden eyes walked in with a gorgeous lady. She had blonde hair and golden eyes. They were both smiling. The man said "So this is the little munchkin."

I giggled. The blonde said "His sweet heart, I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett."

I said "Hi, I'm Emily."

"It's nice to meet you Emily."

"You're really pretty."

"Thank you, so are you."

I was pretty? Mommy and daddy always said I was ugly. "Thank you."

Emmett spoke "So squirt, what do you like to do?"

I giggled at his silly nick names. "I don't know, I don't play much."

"Well that will change!"

"What do you like doing?"

"Oh you know, video games, wrestling, football, baseball, anything really?"

"How about dress up?" I heard Rosalie laugh.

"Well, I guess it can't be that bad."

"It is really fun! You would make a good prince charming." Everyone laughed. I smiled. "So will you teach me how to play baseball?"

Emmett's eyes lit up like mine did when mommy would hug me or give me food "Of course I will munchkin?"

I yawned. Carlisle said "Alright, you will have plenty of time to get to know her, let her rest."

Rosalie smiled and said "Bye sweetie."

Emmett smiled and said "Bye ya squirt."

I giggled and said "Bye."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was sleeping.

Esme P.O.V

I smiled and said to Carlisle "She wants us!"

He smiled back and said "I know."

"How long until she's ours?"

"Well with the way we can work the system and the way we can charm our ways through life, I would say a month tops."

"Good, I already feel like she's our little girl."

"I do to."

"She's so sweet."

"I know."

"I'm glad she likes Rose and Emmett."

"Me too, Emmett's size usually scares people. That also means she trusts us."

"I know. I'm glad she does to, without her trust it would be more difficult."

"I'm glad we moved here."

"I am too. This might be my new favorite town."

"It already is mine."

His phone rang and I could make out the conversation with my hearing

_Carlisle "Hello?"_

_Alice "We'll be there at 6, she'll wake up in an hour."_

_Carlisle "Bring a teddy bear or a doll, I want her to have a toy."_

_Edward "What about flowers."_

_Jasper "Or chocolate? She can have candy right?"_

_Carlisle "Yes, just make sure it's not dark chocolate, most kids only like milk."_

_Alice "We'll get her one of those chocolate balls that you break and there's candy inside."_

_Edward "And a stuffed moose."_

_Jasper "And some bright colored flowers."_

_Carlisle "OK, I'll see you all soon. Remember be very gentle with her."_

_All the kids "We know!"_

_Carlisle "OK, OK, no need to be rude. I'll see you soon. Bye."_

_All the kids "Bye."_

I chuckled. "I'm glad they're all excited."

"Me too."

"I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"What about the Volturi?"

"The Volturi won't be involved."

"What if they decide to visit, even if we hide Emily, Aro will see it in our thoughts."

"I will reason with Aro, the question is should I reason sooner or later."

"I would choose later."

"I would too if it were up to me but you and I both know that the Volturi does not take to surprises very well."

"What about a phone call? Or maybe if we wait until if worse comes to worse we could change her and she would not be considered an immortal child."

"I think plan B is our best bet."

"So do I."

"So do we tell her about us?"

"Maybe we should let her make her own assumptions about the differences in us."

"That would be best." I saw her stir a bit in the bed. "She's waking up, call the kids."

"You know Alice will have already for scene this."

"Sometimes I forget we aren't normal."

"But who says normal is a good thing."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Meet The Family

She Will Be Loved Chapter 6

Emily P.O.V

I woke up and there were new faces around me. There was a blonde man with golden eyes, a man with bronze hair and golden eyes, and a tiny pixy like girl with dark brown, almost black hair and golden eyes. I looked around for Esme or Carlisle and luckily they were still there. I felt calm all of the sudden. As if they could read my mind of all my confusion they introduced themselves.

The pixy said "Hi, I'm Alice."

The blonde said "And I am Jasper."

The bronze haired one said "And I am Edward."

"Oh, Carlisle and Esme's other kids?"

Alice answered "Exactly correct."

Jasper said "We got you some dinner. It's macaroni and cheese with a brownie for desert. I hope that's OK."

"Macaroni and cheese is my favorite! Thank you."

Edward put it on my table and said "I like your cast. It's pretty."

I giggled "Thank you. They're my favorite colors. What's your favorite color?"

Edward smiled and said "Blue, well most of the time."

"Blue's pretty but pink is prettier."

He laughed. Alice said "So we brought you a few toys."

"Really? Toys?"

She giggled "Of course."

She pulled out a stuffed moose, a baby doll, a blankie, a pillow, and some candy. I noticed there were flowers on my bedside table. "Wow, thank you!"

Jasper said "What are you going to name them?"

I giggled "Well, the moose will be Mr. Tuxedo Pants and the baby will be Lisa."

They all chuckled. Jasper said "Mr. Tuxedo Pants?"

I giggled "Yeah because it's funny."

They all laughed. I still didn't understand why these people were all so nice. I could laugh and be silly and they wouldn't hit me. I could talk and they wouldn't hold me underwater. I liked them. Edward suddenly looked sad as if he could read my mind. I went back to my new toys. I played with Alice, Edward, and Jasper until I was sleepy and Carlisle told them to let me sleep.

Alice kissed me on the forehead. "See you soon sweet heart."

Jasper gave me a high five "Until next time little one."

Edward put his hand on my head "Sleep well angel."

They left and Carlisle and Esme sat back down in the chairs by my bed. I took Esme's hand and fell asleep.

Esme P.O.V

Once Emily fell asleep I was given another opportunity to talk to Carlisle. "When do we hear back from the adoption people?"

"On the phone they said it would be one business day at the most so hopefully soon."

"It relives me that Alice saw her coming home in a week." It was one of the things Alice said quiet enough for Emily not to hear.

"Me to, I can't stand the thought of her not being with us."

"How long will it take for her leg, ribs, and arm to be better?"

"Her ribs, about 4 weeks, her arm, about 6 weeks, her femur will take at least 12 weeks though."

"Poor thing, I hate her parents."

"So do I, I'm pretty sure if I had been home I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from going over there."

"Trust me it wasn't easy."

His phone rang. "Excuse me sweetie, it'll be a quick call, I promise."

I went back to watching Emily sleep. About 15 minutes later Carlisle walked back in the room. "I have some good news."

"You do?"

"Yes that was the case worker on Emily's adoption and she said all we have to do is be interviewed, have a home inspection, and talk to a judge and that she thinks they will have no problem with letting us have her."

"That's wonderful news! When do they want to meet us?"

"Tomorrow at 12:30."

"I don't want to leave her alone."

"Nicole and Ben have wanted to see her. We can ask them to stay with her while we are gone."

"I'm sure they would agree. I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm so excited!"

"I know, just think, she'll be ours soon." She stirred a little bit. Carlisle sighed "We do need to go home for the night though, or at least pretend to be asleep."

"I'm not leaving."

"I didn't think you would. I'll have a nurse bring in a cot. I'll take the couch."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, trust me the nurses are all a little too enthusiastic when it comes to helping me."

"Well I can't really blame them"

He chuckled "I'll be right back."

"I giggled and got out my phone to call Nicole."

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Nicole, it's Esme."_

"_Oh hello Esme, how's Emily."_

"_She's getting better, she's still not wonderful but she's getting there."_

"_I'm so glad."_

"_I have a favor to ask."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well tomorrow Carlisle and I have to meet with the case worker about adopting Emily and we don't want to leave her alone. Is there anyway you or Ben could come and stay with her." _

"_Sure, what time?"_

"_Our meeting is at 12:30 so how does 11:45 sound?"_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Thank you for doing this."_

"_Oh, it's no problem. I want to see her anyway, this just gives me an excuse."_

"_Well that's good."_

"_So you are really adopting her?"_

"_Yes, we are. I'm so excited, and she's the perfect little girl for our family."_

"_How does Emily feel about it?"_

"_She was excited. She likes our kids too."_

"_That's good. Well I've got to go, the kids are wrestling."_

"_Oh good luck, and thank you again."_

"_Bye." _I heard her in the background yell "KIDS STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING." Then the line went dead. It sounded like something I would have to say to my kids. Carlisle walked back in the room carrying a cot with some nurse. She blushed when she saw me. I giggled as soon as she left.

Carlisle chuckled too. "So did you call Nicole?"

"Yes, she and Ben are delighted to stay with Emily."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"We should 'sleep'."

"I guess so."

He kissed me softly "Good night my love."

I got under the covers on the cot and closed my eyes to settle in for the long night.


	7. Baby Mine

She Will Be Loved Chapter 7

Emily P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and saw Esme sitting by my bed. She smiled "Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning" I mumbled out sleepily

"So I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is Carlisle and I will have to leave you for a little bit, the good news is it's only for about an hour or two and Mrs. Nicole and Dr. Ben are going to stay with you while we are gone."

I was a little upset that Esme wouldn't be with me all day but Mrs. Nicole is nice. "OK."

It seemed like she could see I was upset "It'll only be for a little while."

"Yeah, when do I get to come home with you?"

"Well sweetie, that's why we have to leave. We have to go and meet with some people who will decide that."

"Oh, so if it goes good I will get to go home with you?"

"Yes sweetie, if all goes well, which I'm sure it will, you'll get to come home with us."

"That's good, what time is it now?"

"It's 11:00. I have to leave at 11:45."

"Oh, OK."

"Are you hungry?"

Honestly I was still full from dinner. "No, a little thirsty though."

"How about a milk shake."

"Strawberry?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'll go get it and be back in a few minutes."

"OK."

Esme smiled and walked out. I was still really confused. People are supposed to yell at and hit their kids. Esme and Carlisle never did. I really liked Esme, she was all I wanted my mommy to be. It was the same with Carlisle, he was everything and more I imagined my daddy like. I wonder when I live with them if they'll be my mommy and daddy. I wonder if they'll let me call them mommy and daddy. It was all a lot to try and figure out I mean I'm only 5 for goodness sakes. Esme walked back in with a cup. She handed it to me and I sipped on it. It was really yummy. It was the best, well the only, strawberry milkshake I've ever tasted. She sighed "Sweetie, I have to go now. I'll be back, I promise."

"OK."

Mrs. Nicole and Dr. Ben walked in my room. Dr. Ben had balloons and a big teddy bear. I smiled at them and they smiled back. Mrs. Nicole said "Hi Emily, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I don't like the needles though."

Dr. Ben chuckled "No one ever likes the needles."

"Thank you for the bear and balloons."

Mrs. Nicole smiled "You're welcome dear."

"Do you want to watch Fetch with me?"

Dr. Ben smiled "Sure."

We sat and watched Fetch, and then Dr. Ben went to get me lunch. He came back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I ate it and then drank my milk. We watched a few more episodes of Fetch and then Esme and Carlisle walked back in the room.

I smiled. They both smiled at me. Mrs. Nicole and Dr. Ben hugged me and left. Carlisle began "We have some wonderful news."

"What is it?"

"We have been approved to adopt you." Esme cheered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you are ours yet though. Sadly it takes a long time and you might not be able to come home with us for a few weeks."

"Oh."

Carlisle could see I was upset "But don't worry, you'll be ours soon enough."

"Good, I'm sleepy."

Esme smiled "Do you want to take a quick nap?"

"Yeah, will you sing to me?"

She smiled "Sure."

Esme P.O.V

Emily asked me to sing to her. I was a pretty good singer but had never been asked to sing before. I sat with her tiny body in my arms and began the song.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes.<br>Rest your head close to my heart,  
>Never to part,<br>Baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
>Don't you mind what they say.<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
>Never a tear,<br>Baby of mine.  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/a/alison_krauss/baby_ ]  
>If they knew sweet little you,<br>They'd end up loving you too.  
>All those same people who scold you<br>What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
>You're not much, goodness knows.<br>But you're so precious to me,  
>Sweet as can be,<br>Baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you,  
>What they'd give just for the right to hold you.<p>

From your head down to your toes  
>You're not much, goodness knows.<br>But you're so precious to me,  
>Sweet as can be,<br>Baby of mine.  
>Baby of mine"<p>

I looked down and she had fallen asleep. She had her thumb in her mouth and looked about 3 years younger because of her face when she slept. I couldn't help but be excited that this was soon going to be MY girl.


	8. She's Ours!

_A few weeks later_

Esme P.O.V

Today was the day Emily was OFICIALLY ours! She had been allowed to sleep over a few times and we got to see her a lot but now we were officially her legal guardians. The house was complete and Emily's room was perfect. The Denalis would be arriving in one week and would stay with us for the week there house was being finished up. Emily really does fit in with us as crazy as that may sound and has earned a special place in each of our hearts. She calls Rosalie Rosie, Emmett Embear, Edward Bubba, Jasper Jazzy, Alice Allie, and has even started calling me Momma (which is the best thing EVER) and Carlisle Daddy. She has picked up on a little nick name to, Emmy. Her bones healed a lot more quickly than a normal humans would have. The only cast she still has on is the full leg cast because of her femur. Carlisle says it will be ready to come off in 2 weeks. Carlisle called me from our room "Esme, sweetie it's time to go."

I almost squealed of excitement. I ran down the stairs at a very inhuman pace and got in my car. Carlisle was laughing when he got in. "What, I can't help it! Emmy will be ours in less than an hour!"

"I know sweetie, I'm just as excited trust me."

"Is something wrong? You seem upset."

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"About what."

"How to operate on a 2 year olds in operable brain tumor."

"Oh, those cases always upset you."

"I just wish I could do more."

"You can't save them all."

"I know only God can do that."

"Speaking of God, some of the women in the neighborhood have asked if we would like to attend church with them."

He laughed "Well I would love to, Edward might tolerate it, but the rest, well that's a different story."

"I would like for Emmy to get to go to church."

"Maybe if we tell the kids that they will agree to it."

"Maybe so."

We pulled in to the adoption agency office and a smile grew on both of our faces. We got out of the car and walked in. Emmy smiled and wheeled her wheel chair as fast as her little arms would allow her to get to us. We both gave her hugs and kissed her head. The case worker walked in "Ready to sign the papers?"

I grinned even bigger. "More ready than I've been for anything in my life!"

She smiled back and passed a clip board to us. "Just sign here, here, and here."

Carlisle smiled and signed first, then I signed. Carlisle asked "Is that all."

"Yes Emily is all yours."

We all smiled even bigger to the point were I thought my face my break. We wheeled Emmy to the car wear Carlisle carefully got her into her seat and drove home. When we got there, there were balloons on the mail box and the kids were holding a big purple sign that said 'Welcome home Emmy!' Emmett ran to the car, opened the door and picked up Emmy. Carlisle mumbled "Careful Emmett."

She giggled "Embear!"

He smiled "Hey Emmy!"

The rest of the kids ran to her and they got into a big group hug. Carlisle took out the few bags Emmy had and we all walked inside to her room. She smiled "So this is my room now?"

We smiled and I said "Yes baby, it's all yours."

She giggled "Thank you."

Alice squealed. "Emmy, I just had an idea."

Emmy smiled "What is it Allie?"

"I should decorate your cast."

She smiled. "With princesses, flowers, and butterflies?"

Alice grinned "Of course! I'm going to go get my sharpies I'll be back."

Emmy smiled "OK."

Alice danced off. Emmett and Jasper left to go play video games, I heard the piano shortly after Edward left, Alice came back in with a big tub of sharpies and her and Rose began drawing on the cast. Carlisle and I headed off to our bedroom.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND FOR THIS SHORT OF A CHAPTER. MY PARENTS GROUNDED ME FROM MY LAPTOP, IPAD, IPHONE, AND EVEN FANFICTION SO I HAD NO WAY TO WRITE UNTIL TODAY. UPDATES SHOULD COME SOONER NOW THAT I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK SO YEAH. PLEASE REVIEW! LOL LOVE Y'ALL!**


	9. Meet The Denalis

She Will Be Loved Chapter 9: Meet the Denalis

Esme P.O.V

It has been one week since the official adopiton of Emily Grace Cullen. She has brightened all of our lives. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina, and Tanya are going to be here in about 3 hours. We told Emmy that Carmen is my sister which means she is her aunt and Eleazar is her uncle and Kate, Irina, and Tanya are her cousins. She was overly excited because she said before we adopted her she didn't really have a family. Carlisle was getting off work early so he could be here when the family arrived. Their house was almost finished so they would only be with us for the week. I was in the kitchen making Emmy's lunch waiting for her to wake up from her nap. I heard her little crutches helping her make her way to the kitchen. "Hi momma."

"Hey baby. I'm making your favorite, macaroni and cheese with some fruit on the side."

"Yummy! When will Aunt Carmen and everyone be here?"

"Well it's noon right now and they will be here at 3:00 so about 3 hours."

"Is daddy coming home early?"

"Yes, he should be home in about an hour."

"I have a question."

"I have an answer."

"Why do you guys never eat."

"Well baby girl, we've told you. We're different."

"I know but I get headaches and my tummy growls when I don't eat, how come you don't."

"It's complicated. One day, when you're older, daddy and I will explain everything to you."

"Pinky swear?" She held out her little pinky, something Emmett has taught her to do.

I took her pinky in mine "Pinky swear. Now how about your lunch?"

"Yes please." I lifted her onto a bar stool. "One more question."

"What is it baby girl?"

"Where do babies come from? I asked Jasper but he said to ask you or daddy, that he didn't really know."

"Well maybe this can wait for when we explain things when your older."

"OK." She began eating her lunch. After lunch I helped her get to the couch and put on Lady and the Tramp. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and heard Carlisle's car pull up. When the door opened Emmy yelled "Daddy!" and I could here her trying to get up with the crutches and hobbling over to him as fast as possible. I heard him pick her up.

"Hello my angel. How was your day?"

"It was good daddy. Momma made me my favorite lunch and let me watch Lady and the Tramp."

"How does your leg feel?"

"Better than yesterday."

"I'm so glad."

"When can I get my cast off?"

"Hopefully in a few days."

"Good. This thing is sort of annoying."

"Are you excited to meet Aunt Carmen, Uncle Eleazar, and your cousins?"

"Yeah! Will they like me?"

"Of course they will."

"Oh daddy, since I'm older now, like by almost an hour, where do babies come from?"

"Did you ask mommy."

"Uh huh and she said when I was older you all would tell me."

"Well I think mommy meant a few years older."

"Oh, OK."

I walked in the living room and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was a lovely day."

Emmy looked at me. "Momma, I have to go potty."

I took her from Carlisle "OK sweetie."

Carmen P.O.V

We were getting closer to Carlisle and Esme's house so we took the time to remind the kids to be extra nice to Emily. "Now kids, I know we've been over this and I know you aren't really children but you have to remember that Emily is not like a normal kid. We have already told you about her abuse but just remember, don't yell that much and never at her and never make any gesture like you are going to hurt her."

Tanya said "We know mom. We are so excited to meet her we could never dream of hurting her."

"I know that but just remember she is very fragile, physically, and emotionally. Now Esme has told me she doesn't like being treated like she's damaged so keep that in mind as well."

Kate smiled "What sorts of things does she like to do?"

"Alice said she loves playing with dolls, playing dress up with all of Alice's clothes, doing makeovers, oh and painting and other arts and crafts."

Irina smiled "I think we'll get along just fine."

Eleazar said "Also, remember she is getting her leg cast off while we are there this week and remember just because she won't have the cast anymore doesn't mean her leg won't be sensitive."

All three girls said "We know!"

We both chuckled. We pulled into the drive way of Carlisle and Esme's house and got out of the car. We grabbed our duffle bags and walked up to the porch. Tanya pushed the doorbell and we were greeted by Carlisle holding Emily. Even though Emily couldn't tell that the girls were on the verge of squealing, I could. Carlisle said "Why don't you come in." We followed him into the living room where Fox and Hound was still playing on the TV. He introduced us to Emily. "This is Emily. Emily this is Aunt Carmen, Uncle Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, and Irina."

She smiled shyly at us. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

I smiled back "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Your momma has been telling me all about you."

"Really?"

"Well of course. You're even cuter in person than she described."

She blushed a little bit. "Thank you." Carlisle sat down in a chair and shifted Emily so she would be in his lap. Esme came in the room with three bags. She handed one to each of the girls.

"We got them last time we went to Germany."

They opened the bags to find diamond necklaces and ear rings.

They all hugged Esme "Thanks Aunt Esme!"

She smiled "It's no problem."

Tanya said "Where is everyone?"

Carlisle answered "Still at school. There was some pep rally or something."

"Oh. Is high school football big in Tennessee?"

Carlisle chuckled "Almost as big as in Texas."

Kate smiled "Good, I like football."

We chuckled remembering Kate trying out for cheerleading about a decade ago when we lived in Texas just so she could go to all the games. Emily whispered something to Carlisle and he smiled and nodded.

She smiled at the girls whom were all on the couch "Do you want to come to my room and color with me?"

I could almost feel the happiness coming off the girls. Tanya smiled "Of course!"

Esme handed Emily her crutches and helped her stand up. The girls followed her to her room.

Eleazar looked at Carlisle "So, how's she been handling everything?"

"Exceptionally well for a child this young"

I smiled "I'm glad. What about court, how's the trial going?"

Esme sighed "They are making her come in as a witness. I'm worried about what she's going to do when she sees her parents."

"Has Alice seen anything?"

"Just the final outcome, not the details of how it gets there."

"What is the final outcome?"

"Her parents in jail for 30 years."

Eleazar said "What about the other outcome?"

They both knew what he meant. Carlisle sighed "Now that, that keeps on changing."

"Oh, well what all does she know about us?"

"Just that we're different. We told her one day, when she's older, we will explain everything."

The door opened. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward walked in. Emmett yelled "Aunt Carmen" and ran and plopped in my lap.

I laughed "I missed you too Emmett." The rest of the kids gave us hugs and greeted us. Esme and I left to go cook for Emily.


	10. Coloring With Cousins

She Will Be Loved Chapter 10: Coloring With Cousins

Emily P.O.V

I took Kate, Irina, and Tanya that I know now are my cousins up to my room to color. Tanya helped me up the stairs. I got some paper and coloring stuff and put it on the table in my room. They all smiled "So, what do you like to color?" I asked no one in particular.

Kate said "I like drawing horsies."

I giggled "I like horsies!"

Tanya said "What about puppies?"

"Puppies are soooo cute!"

Irina said "What about butterflies?"

"Butterflies are super pretty!"

Kate said "What about you? What do you like to color?"

"I'm working on perfecting my flowers!"

"Such a skill! How about we draw a big poster with horsies, puppies, butterflies, and flowers? We can draw it together."

"Really?"

"Well of course!"

"OK!" I had never drawn a poster before. We laid down a piece of poster board and began drawing. Kate kept making me giggle while Irina told me of all the pretty places she's been and Tanya told me about a shop with lots of dollies she would see if she could take me too. We colored for a long time until my tummy growled.

Irina smiled at me "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Do you want me to go see if the food is ready?"

"No, I'll just wait for mommy to call me."

"Okie dokie!"

I giggled "Look how pretty the poster looks!"

They all smiled. Kate said "You know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

"GLITTER!"

I giggled as she got the glitter glue out. We outlined all the pretty pictures with glitter. We ended by putting our hand prints in glitter on the bottom of the poster. "Oh! I almost forgot! You have to sign my cast!" I handed them each a sharpie. They all signed their names very beautifully if I do say so myself.

"Emmy! Dinner's ready!" I heard mom call up the stairs.

Kate smiled "Do you want me to carry you down so you don't have to use your crutches?"

I smiled and nodded. Kate picked me up really easily and walked down the stairs with me. She put me in my chair at the table. Momma put a plate with a lot of my favorite foods on it in front of me. There was mac and cheese, some grilled chicken with honey mustard to dip it in, some carrots, and mashed potatoes. She even had chocolate milk for me to drink. "Thank you momma it looks super yummy!"

"Your welcome baby, your Aunt Carmen helped too."

"Thank you Aunt Carmen."

"Your more than welcome sweetie."

I picked up my fork and began to eat. Emmett walked in. "There's my favorite munchkin!"

"EmBear!"

"Hey Emster! How was your day?"

"Really fun! I met Kate, Tanya, Irina, Aunt Carmen, Uncle Eleazar and Tanya, Irina, Kate and I made a poster. Did you have fun at school?"

"Oh you know, beat up a few kids."

"No you didn't"

"Yeah well, it was a good day."

Rosie walked in next "Rosie!"

"Hey Poo. Whatcha eatin?"

"My favorite foods in the whole wide world! Do you want some."

Rosie and EmBear both chuckled "I'm gonna pass on that one."

"Suit yourself." I went back to eating. After I finished Alie danced in and picked me up and put me in the tub. After my bath she put me in my Pjs and I told her I wanted daddy to continue reading the book he had been reading to me. She said OK and put me in bed and danced off. Daddy was up in a second.

"Hey baby girl. Alice said you wanted me to read to you."

"Yeah, that book you were reading last night."

"Oh you mean that old boring medical book? I was just reading that because we were out of other options. Alice went and got more books today."

"Oh, OK. Did she get any new Dr. Seuss books?"

"She did! She got 'Oh the Places You'll Go' and 'The Lorax'."

"Can we read them both?"

"Sure. Which one do you want first?"

"Oh the Places You'll Go."

"Alright."

He reached and picked up the book. I snuggled into his chest and listened to his calm voice. I started drifting off to sleep.

**OK SO YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW INCREDIBLY BUISY I HAVE BEEN. I GOT A BOYFRIEND SO THAT TAKES UP TIME. OUR TEACHERS ARE ON SOME SORT OF "LET'S TRY AND FAIL ALL THE KIDS AT THE END OF THE YEAR" RAMPAGE GIVING US LIKE 6 TESTS IN ONE DAY. I HAD TO DO TWO PROJECTS IN ONE NIGHT TODAY, AND ON TOP OF THAT I BROKE MY LEG RECENTLY, SO GIVE ME A BREAK ON NOT UPDATING. I PROMISE THAT THIS SUMMER IT WILL BE A LOT BETTER AND MORE FREQUENT AND LONGER CHAPTERS BUT FOR NOW TO HOLD YOU OVER YOU WILL BE GETTING SHORT LITTLE CHAPTERS EVERY OTHER SUNDAY (HOPEFULLY) I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO HARD TO GET YOU THEESES. OH SO A LOT OF YOU ALL HAVE MADE THIS A FAVORITE STORY (WHICH IS TOTALLY COOL AND MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY) AND A LOT OF YOU HAVE ADDED IT TO YOUR ALERT (AGAIN TOTTALLY HAPPY) BUT NO ONE SEEMS TO MAKE REVIEWS. SERIOUSLY PLEAS REVIEW OH AND IF YOU LIKE GREY'S ANATOMY AND PRIVATE PRACTICE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, YOU WON'T BE DISSAPOINTED. HURRICANE AMY IS A BIG HIT RIGHT NOW AND EVEN IF PEOPLE DON'T READ A PICTURE PERFECT FAMILY THAT DOSEN'T MEAN I WON'T MAKE NEW CHAPTERS IN ORDER TO LIVE MY FANTASY! LOL**


	11. Read THis

**ATTENTION:**

**Dear readers, so I just finished my freshman year and am finally a sophomore in high school! I am telling you this because I no longer have HW, Exams, Tests, Quizzes, or School, however I do have my Volunteer thing at Erlanger every Monday and Wednesday of June, soccer every Tuesday and Thursday until camp (which is death so you know) in July and then starting July 30****th**** practice everyday. You can expect more updates though I do promise that.**

**She Will Be Loved: I am going to write up to chapter 40 and then update twice daily but that might take a few weeks but don't worry I will update chapter 11, which will be very long, to hold you over.**

**A Picture Perfect Family: There are four chapters each halfway done, each about diff. kids and one about Meredith and Derek**

**Hurricane Amy: I have written half of chapter 5 and it should be up relatively soon, hopefully by Sunday, but it will be rather long, including the wedding, and maybe a first date (wink wink)**

**After Breaking Dawn: I'm debating on whether or not to continue this story or not. I will write a final chapter if I decide not to though so hold your horses and if you want more than one chapter flippin comment! **

**IN OTHER NEWS:**

**I'm writing a new story, I have 5 chapters done already and am updating them after I send this note to all my readers. It's a story about Derek finding out he has an abused 7 year old daughter and how he and Meredith finally have their happy family. It'll be like a mix of She Will Be Loved and A Picture Perfect Family however the family will not have the same members as in A Picture Perfect Family. **

**I'm going to TRY and finish all these stories this summer but don't get your hopes up.**

**PERSONAL CRAP:**

**Out of casts etc. Physical Therapy is hard, hurts, but it's helping. I ended up with a (drum roll please) 3.5 GPA! HOLY SNAP I KNOW RIGHT! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 DON'T QUIT READING YET!**

**LOVE: MEG 3 3 3**


	12. Soccer

She Will Be Loved Chapter 11: Soccer

Emily P.O.V

It had been 3 weeks since our other family got here and they had moved into their house next door. The other day I was watching sports with Embear and Jazzy when soccer came on. It looked totally fun! I decided that I was going to ask mommy and daddy if I could play. Daddy and Uncle Eleazar were at work but mommy and Aunt Carmen were cooking in the kitchen. I can always get my way with Aunt Carmen. I skipped into the kitchen. "Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Soccer."

"Soccer?"

"Yeah. Embear, Jazzy, and I were watching it on TV the other day and it looks really fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah so I was wandering….maybe could I pretty please play soccer?"

"Hmm, soccer. I'll have to talk to your daddy about it."

"What do you think he'll say."

"I think he'll say yes."

"So you think I can probably play?"

"I do, but I'm not promising anything."

"I don't need promises, I just need to have possibilities."

"What a good philosophy Emmy." Aunt Carmen said.

"Aunt Carmen?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a philosophy?"

She giggled. "I guess it's a way of thinking."

"Oh, that makes since."

"Yeah, so do you want to go to the park while your mommy finishes cooking?"

"Yeah! Can we go tot the one with the fountains? Pretty please?"

"Of course! Go put on a swimsuit."

"OK."

I ran upstairs and put on my tie dye two piece. I slipped on a tshirt and shorts and grabbed a towel. I put on my flip flops and ran back to Aunt Carmen. She smiled "That was fast."

"I had motivation."

She laughed. "Well let's get going."

"OK, bye momma, I love you. I'll see you soon."

"Bye sweet girl."

Aunt Carmen and I hopped in her car and pulled out of the driveway. "So chica, what's this sudden interest in soccer?"

"I don't know. I always wanted to play but…" but daddy would beat me if I suggested anything. Mommy when then beat me for not doing anything.

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me."

"If mommy and daddy say yes, will you come to my games?"

"As many as possible!"

"Aunt Carmen?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"So you and mommy are sisters right?"

"Yes."

"So where is y'all's momma?"

"She's in heaven."

"Oh."

"Yeah, why do you ask."

"I was just curious."

"What do you want to do at the park?"

"Play in the fountains, and maybe play some soccer."

"Sounds fun."

"Do you know how to play soccer?"

"I do."

"Will you teach me?"

"Well of course."

We pulled into the park. "Can we do soccer first?"

"If we have a ball, I'm sure there's one in the car."

She looked for a minute and pulled out a black and white soccer ball. We went over to a grassy area.

"What's first."

"Well first, I guess is you can't use your hands unless you are goalie or you are throwing the ball inbounds"

"What is inbounds?"

"Well if you were on a field, there would be lots of lines. The lines on the outside make a rectangle. The ball needs to stay inside the rectangle as much as possible. If your team kicked it out, then the other team would get the ball."

"And you would throw it in?"

"Exactly. But there are rules with that too."

"What are they?"

"Well, you have to make sure you are behind the line when you throw it, you have to use both hands, your hands have to start behind your head and end up in front of you. Your feet is where it's tricky. Some people just use there arms. They plant both feet behind the line and throw, but the better players will run, plant one foot, throw it while keeping the unplanted foot's toe on the ground. It gives you more power."

"What else do I need to know?"

"Well, when you get the ball, you have several options. If you are on defense, you can either pass it to your team mate, dribble it, or clear it. Passing it is where you kick it to your team mate's feet. Dribbling is where you run and tap the ball with your feet to keep it going. Clearing is when you are on defense, you need to get rid of the ball so the other team can't get it so you just kick it as hard as you can up field. If you are on offense you have a few more options. You can dribble it, pass it, clear it if it is absolutely necessary, or shoot it. You know what dribbling is, and passing. On offense, when you clear the ball, it's more like a long pass though. You try and clear it to a team mate up the field. Shooting is when you have the ball near the goal and you try and get it past the goalie."

"That doesn't seem that hard, what about rules."

"Well rules, there's a lot of. I guess I'll start with fouls. Fouls are when you elbow, hit, trip, kick, pull, or push a person on an apposing team. There's lots of ways to get fouls but those are the ones to worry about. Off sides is probably the hardest rule to follow. When you are on defense, and on your side of the field, you don't need to worry. When you are on offense or for some reason you are playing on the other team's side of the field, you need to worry. You can not be behind the whole opposing team's defense unless the ball was passed to you while you were still in front of them and you chase it to get it or if you dribble past the whole defense. We talked about throw ins, I guess what happens if you break the rules. Well on throw ins if you break a rule, the other team gets to throw it in. With fouls it depends on how bad of a foul. Sometimes it could just be the other team's ball and they get a free kick. Sometimes you can get a yellow card and have to sit out for five minutes. The worst is if you get a red card. If the foul is bad enough or you get to yellow cards you get a red card. With a red card you have to sit out the game you got it in and the next two games. Your team also has to play man-down for the game you got it in."

"Is that all?"

"Well there's positions."

"Positions?"

"Yeah you see, 11 people play on each team at a time. There's the goalie first. Their job is to make sure the ball doesn't get in the goal. Next is the sweeper. They are your last resort of defense and by the time they get the ball they probably need to clear it. Then there's the stopper in front of the sweeper. They basically do the same thing but play up and don't always have to clear the ball. Beside the stopper there are two wing defenders, one on the left, and one on the right. They just try and make sure the ball doesn't get past them. In front of that you have your midfielders. There are usually two in the middle and one on each side. They play the whole field, offense and defense, and have to run a lot. Next up you finally have your two forwards. They are the main people to score and play up top. They need to be quick and very skilled because usually what happens is they get a ball and only have seconds to do something with it."

"I think I want to be a forward."

"So you ready to try some of the stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Let's start with dribbling."

She showed me how to dribble and I tried doing what she did. It was harder than it looked but she said I would get better. I dribbled for about 10 minutes and we moved onto basic kicking.

"When you kick it's important to keep your toe down."

It felt weird to point your toe but I could kick pretty hard. We moved onto certain types of kicking. Passing, I used the inside of my foot and shooting the top. It was really fun. Aunt Carmen then showed me how to aim my kicks. You basically had to point your toe the way you wanted the ball to go. We played in the water for about 30 minutes and then Aunt Carmen said it was time to go home. We got back in the car and she began driving.

"So how do you like soccer?""It's really fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it."

"I hope daddy says yes."

"I'm sure he will."

Aunt Carmen was right. Daddy very rarely said no to me especially when I really wanted it. We pulled in the drive way and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward playing basketball in the back. I also saw daddy's car was in the garage. I giggled and ran inside. "Daddy, daddy!"

He picked me up "Yes sweetie?"

"Guess what!"

"Hmm, I don't know. What?"

"Aunt Carmen taught me how to play soccer and I really like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering, maybe, could I play?"

"On a team?"

"Yeah, pretty please! I really want to."

"What did mommy say?"

"She needed to talk to you first."

"I think we can work something out."

"YAY! Thank you daddy you're the best daddy in the whole wide world!"

He smiled "Well thank you sweetie. Now go get cleaned up for dinner. Mommy's almost done cooking."

"OK."

I ran up to my room and put on some new clothes. I washed my hands and went downstairs. I sat at my normal place at the table, right next to daddy. Mommy put my plate in front of me. It was yummy grilled chicken and grilled vegetables. There were also some mashed potatoes and a big cup of sweet tea. "Thank you mommy."

"Your welcome sweetie."

I started eating my food and it was lovely. After I finished I went upstairs to take a shower and put on some pajamas. I then went to find daddy to ask if he would watch a movie with me. "Daddy, will you watch Harry Potter with me?"

"Of course I will. Go see if your brothers and sisters want to join. I'm sure mommy will."

"OK."

I skipped to go find my siblings. I came to Edward first. "Edward, will you watch Harry Potter with me?"

"Sure, why not."

I found Emmett and Rosalie next "Embear, Rosie, will you watch Harry Potter with me?"

"Sure Emmy." Rosie smiled and got up.

"ALICE, JASPER! COME WATCH THE MOVIE TOO!" I found it effective to yell for Alice and Jasper through my days here. They both came down stairs and we all sat down to watch it. Emmett talked like he always does in movies, earning him a few slaps from Rosie. Edward commented on every little detail and Alice kept complaining that everyone was to loud. It was pretty funny when she did this because usually she was the loudest of us all. I fell asleep right as it was Christmas time.


	13. First Day Of School

Emily P.O.V

Alice woke me up with a big smile on her face and I knew why. It was my first day at the private school my old mom and dad said was to good for me. I knew Alice was excited to dress me because like she always told me I was her personal Barbie doll. "Morning Emmy."

"Morning Alice."

"Are you super excited for your first day at school?"

"I'm kind of scared."

"Oh don't be, you'll have a blast, plus mom will be right down the hall if you need her."

"What if people don't like me?"

"What's not to like about you?"

"The kids at my old school made fun of me because I was little and because my clothes were to big."

"I think the kids at your new school will love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, now lets get you all dressed and ready for school."

"OK."

Alice dressed me in a uniform skirt, leggings, boots, and a button down shirt. "How do you want your hair?"

"Will you braid it for me?"

"One or two braids?"

"Two please."

She tugged a bit on my hair and I saw her put ribbons on each braid. She handed me my wool coat she called a pea coat. She held out three of my hats and I picked my favorite one. A purple hat with the pony tail things on the side. She put it on my head. "There you go. You're all ready now."

I grinned at her and she smiled back. "Thank you Allie."

"My pleasure Emmy. Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah." She took my hand and we walked down the stairs. Mommy snapped a picture. "Momma.." I groaned. She knew how much I hated pictures.

"You look very pretty for your first day."

"Thank you momma."

"Let's go feed you some breakfast."

"OK." I followed momma into the kitchen and smelled yummy cinnamon rolls.

"Here you go baby." She put a plate in front of me and I ate.

When I finished, daddy walked in. "You ready to go sweet pea?"

"I guess so."

"Nervous?" I nodded. "Baby girl, they're going to love you. You'll have so much fun."

"OK." Mommy handed me a polka dot purse thing. "What's this?"

"It's your lunch silly." I smiled. I actually had a lunch for school today.

"OK, I'm all ready now." Daddy picked up my backpack, which matched the lunch bag, and we walked to the car. Even though it was just the beginning of November, it was cold. Mommy got me all buckled in daddy's car and promised me that she would be right behind us. I stayed quiet most of the way because I had butterflies in my tummy from being nervous. Daddy tried a few times to start a conversation but I would just say yes or no. He made eye contact with me through the mirror for a minute and went back to driving. At school daddy helped me out of the car and put my backpack on me and handed me my lunch. I sighed and took his hand right as mommy took my other. We all walked into the school. We came to a room with lots of other kids playing. I hid a bit behind dad's leg. A woman with red hair and a big smile came over to us. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Cooper and you must be Emily." I smiled hesitantly at her but stayed behind Carlisle. "I'll show you around ok?"

I nodded and mommy, daddy, and I followed Mrs. Cooper. We came to cubby things. I saw where kids had hung up their jackets and backpacks. I saw one empty one and looked up to realize that it said Emily in pretty curly letters on top. "This is your cubby, where you can put all of your stuff." Daddy helped me hang up my backpack and jacket. I put my lunch on one of the shelves in my cubby. Next Mrs. Cooper showed me my desk that had a name tag with Emily Cullen on it. I looked at the names at my group of desks. Beside me was the name Kendall, across from me was the name Ziven and beside him the name True. Next I heard a bell ring.

Mommy and daddy smiled at me. They didn't even have to say it, I knew it was time for them to go. I gave each of them a big hug. Daddy said "I'll see you soon sweetie. Have fun and make lots of friends."

Mommy gave me a kiss and said "I'm right down the hall if you need me. I know you'll have a wonderful day."

They left and I sat at my desk swinging my feet since they didn't touch the floor. I didn't really know what to do. A girl with curly dark hair and a missing front tooth came up to me. "Hi, I'm Kendall."

I looked at her a little bit nervous but answered. "I'm Emily."

"So, do you want to play until it's time for class?"

"Yeah." ZIVEN TRUE

We walked over to the blocks. "This is Ziven", she pointed to a boy with blonde hair, "and True" She pointed to a bow with brown hair. They both smiled at me.

"I'm Emily."

Ziven smiled "So, you want to help us build our castle?"

"Yeah."

We sat around building until Mrs. Cooper clapped her hands. "OK class, are you all ready to start math?"

Some kids got excited others looked like they just wanted to keep playing. We all went to our desks and listened to Mrs. Cooper talk about decimals. She gave us a worksheet and told us to work with our group. Kendall explained our group was the desks you sat with so Ziven, True, and her were my group. Once we finished Mrs. Cooper told us to get our coats. I went to my cubby and put on my jacket. We got in line and I got to be the line leader. Once we got outside I followed Ziven, True, and Kendall. They stopped when we got to the jungle gym where I saw nine other kids. Kendall smiled. "Emily this is Amy, Brandy, Eva, Morgan, Cameron, Maddie, Chancey, Calvin, and Zack. I smiled at the group of kids. The brown head girl, Cameron, smiled at me and asked if I wanted to play tag. I smiled and said sure. We began running around until Mrs. Cooper told us to come inside. Once we got there it was story time. Mrs. Cooper read us the Sleeping Beauty book and the Beauty and the Beast book. After story time we got to have art. We painted pictures of our families. Luckily I had room for my whole family and I was very pleased with the outcome of my picture. After Mrs. Cooper helped us hang up our pictures she said it was time for lunch. I got my lunch from my cubby and followed my new friends to the cafeteria. I sat at a table with Kendall, Amy, Brandy, Eva, Morgan, Cameron, Maddie, Chancie, Ziven, Calvin, True, Zack. When I opened my lunch I found a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, some apple juice, and a cookie. I ate my lunch and we got to go out for second recess. We played soccer which was totally fun. After recess we had history and English class. In history we learned about the preamble and watched a video by School House Rock where they sang the song for the preamble. In English we learned what adjectives were and watched another School House Rock video. After the English video it was time for show and tell. Luckily it was not my turn. It was Ziven's turn who showed his stuffed tiger he bought in China when he went last summer. After show and tell it was nap time. I laid on my mat on the floor beside Kendall's mat and fell asleep. I woke up when Rosalie was picking me up. I smiled "Rosie?"

"Hey Emmy. Ready to go?"

I smiled. She got my jacket out of my cubby and put it on me. She carried my backpack and lunch with her and put me in my car seat in her car. "Where are we going Rosie?"

"To get you some more school uniforms."

"Oh, OK."

"So how was your day."

I was glad she FINALLY asked "SUPER FUN! I made lots of friends and learned about the preamble and decimals oh and adjectives."

"Wow, sounds fun."

"I played soccer at second recess and it was even more fun than I would have thought."

"I'm glad."

We pulled up to a little shop. "Is this where I'm gonna get my uniforms?"

She nodded "Yupp." She helped me out of the car and we went up to the desk and told the lady my school and the lady lead us to a few racks.

"These are all the uniforms for your school. Feel free to try on anything and ask me if you have any questions."

Rosie and I went through the racks of clothes and I decided I liked the plaid jumpers and skirts best. Rosie reminded me we had to get shirts too so I picked out a few button down shirts. After that I got some knee socks and penny loafers. I tried on everything and Rosie paid for it. When we got home I remembered I had homework. I groaned and went to the dining room table. I got out my history first. Jasper walked in "Hey shorty, wathca doin?"

"Uggh homework."

"What subject?"

"History."

"You know shorty I'm pretty good at history. I could help you if you'd like."

I grinned at him "OK, I'm supposed to write the preamble out on paper."

"Hmm the preamble? Let's see, We the people of the United States of American, in order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our prosperity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."

I wrote as Jasper spoke. Once I finished I made him check my spelling. "How is it Jazzy?"

He smiled "Perfect Emmy, just like you."

"Thank you."

"No problamo." I giggled again.

"How about math? Are you good at math?"

"Math is not my strongest subject but I can try." I giggled knowing that Jazzy could defiantly help me. I mean he was in high school, a genius.

We finished my math and luckily I was done with my homework. Daddy got home and I ran over to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey Emmy. How was your day?"

"Super fun! I made loads of friends, played soccer, learned the preamble, Rosie took me shopping, and Jazzy just helped me with my homework."

He smiled "I'm glad you had a good day." He carried me to the kitchen where mommy already had dinner ready. I ate my yummy stir fry and then mommy gave me a bubble bath. She then said it was bed time but I wasn't sleepy. That's when Emmett said he wanted to put me to bed. I grinned at him and he took me to my room and got on my bed with me.

"How about an Uncle Remus story?"

"OK."

Emmett got out a book and started reading in funny voices and making me giggle. He kept making me laugh with his silly voices and faces. Pretty soon I wasn't tired at all. After 5 stories Emmett picked me up and carried me to daddy. "Well pops, I guess you're the only one who can put this little munchkin to sleep. I guess it's cause your so old and boring."

Jasper and Edward laughed at that. Carlisle rolled his eyes and took me from Emmett. Carlisle read me my favorite story, Cinderella. I got sleepy so I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.


	14. Finale

READTHIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER! READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER! READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER! I needed to put an AN because its important and thought you deserved a chapter. I miss writing this SOOO much so I'm sorry to say this will be the finale for this. a sequel possibly in the future once i get other stories finished up. Before you get angry, understand some things first 1) school started January 7 and I'm already in over my head in work 2) my focus has been on four of my newer stories (my girl, blink, one big dysfunctional family, and a place in my heart) 3) I had a complete outline for the next ten chapters of this and my computer died (literally even geek squad said so) that's the reason I haven't updated in a while 4) my siblings are insane and I am left in charge a lot because my mom just had a baby (little girl named Olive and is cutest baby ever) 5) soccer 6) physical therapy 7) personal issues 8) hard classes. I do apologize for not updating this sooner I feel very bad about that but I figure late is better than never. Reviews are always nice (hint hint wink wink) and I am biased in the way I update my stories. I update the ones with the most reviews from like the week. So anyway sorry this was long but it was necessary! I haven't given up on y'all yet! Love ya! Enjoy! Oh I'm on my phone so please excuse autocorrect and odd formatting. ENJOY!

Esme P.O.V

The school year had proceeded quite quickly and soon enough the kids were out for Christmas vacation. Time was passing by and as much as I wanted Emmy to stay a little girl forever there was no doubt in my mind she grew physically, mentally, and emotionally each day. She has a unique personality in the sense I see a bit of everyone in her. She has Carlisle's desire to care for and help people, she has Edward's love of piano, Alice's love of shopping, Jasper's love of learning, Emmett's love of sports, and most recently, Rosalie's love of cars. She would sit quietly for hours watching Rosalie work on cars and was extremely fascinated by them. She wanted to know how everything worked and Rosalie would patiently explain to her every piece of equipment. I do think some higher power had part in giving us our little girl. She's to perfect to have not come from a higher power.

Another new discovery of sweet little Emmy is a sad part of her childhood. When Alice asked her if she was writing Santa Clause a letter she simply shrugged and said Santa never brought her things, just her friends. She also had never had a Christmas tree or any other Christmas decorations before which is why Alice was taking Emmy to the mall to distract her so we could set up all the decorations, minus the tree which we would go pick with little Emmy.

Once I knew the coast was clear I began giving everyone directions on where to put everything. Jasper wrapped up Emmett which I had to stop and laugh at as I quickly took a picture with my camera. There were lights hung all around the house and reefs on every door and window outside. If this wasn't a Christmas wonderland I didn't know what was.

Once every strand of garland was hung and every room decorated to perfection, the family sat in the newly decorated family room anticipating Emmy and Alice's arrival home.

I was grateful on days like these for my miraculous hearing as I heard Emmy gloating to Alice of how her house was the most wonderfully decorated home in the world. I smiled at my husband as I heard the engine on Alice's car stop and a door open.

Emmy appeared in the door and stopped completely, memorized by the sight. "Wow." She simply stated.

I made my way to little Emmy and asked "Do you like it baby?"

"Mommy I love it! It's so pretty!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"There is one more thing to do. One thing missing." Carlisle added as he picked up our little one.

"What is it daddy? Everything is so perfect." Surprise and complete amazement was still evident in her voice.

"A Christmas tree, with lots of lights, popcorn strands, garland, gingerbread men, and ornaments. Oh and of course an angel to go on top, it's too bad we can't stick you up there il mio angelo." I smiled at Emmy's newest nickname that only Carlisle called her by. Il mio angelo means my angel in Italian and that fit her perfectly.

"Where is the tree?" She asked seriously.

"We have to go pick one out and buy it first." I answered.

"Do I get to help?" She asked biting her lip a little bit, a nervous habit of hers.

"Well of course, you get to pick it out." I replied.

"I do? Really?!" She said joyfully.

"Of course. You ready to go?" Carlisle asked the now bouncing little girl in his arms.

"Am I ever!" She exclaimed.

The drive to the tree farm was quick and filled with Emmett and Emmy screaming Christmas songs. I couldn't hide my laughter. Carlisle decided to join in but luckily, he wasn't exactly screaming, more of a mix of laughter and singing. I could hear laughter from the other car which contained the rest of the family as it followed close behind us.

Alice's gift helped us get to the section that she saw Emmy pick the tree out in rather than having us wonder through the maze of trees.

Carlisle and I held hands as we watched Emmy inspect every aspect of every tree. She finally found the best tree and pulled us over to a twelve foot tree. When I inquired about why this one she explained it was the only pretty one that was also taller than Emmett.

The boys cut down the beautiful tree and strapped it atop of the larger of the two cars. We arrived home and the ladies of the house began stringing popcorn and creating gingerbread men to put on the tree while the boys worked on the lights on the massive tree. After all the tree decorations were reedy we carefully placed every single ornament leaving the star for last. Carlisle held Emmy up to put the angel on the tree and our work of art was complete. We stepped back to admire the masterpiece before us and tucked Emmy into bed.

Our family has grown so much because of this one special little girl and I will forever be grateful. I anticipated Christmas just as much, if not more than Emmy because that meant I got to spoil her some more.

The day was finally here, Christmas Day. Carlisle and I sat in our room listening for the change in Emmy's breathing which would tell us she was awake. I heard a very small change and then a giggle followed by two little feet running towards our bedroom. I saw the door fly open and then my sweet angel in her Christmas pajamas fly into our room and leap onto our bed. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled.

I smiled. "That it is my baby." I answered.

After Emmy opened presents, the Denali family arrived with even more gifts. Carlisle and I had one special gift left to give her though. After she had settled down from the sea of toys she was given, she curled up in Carlisle's lap and I decided it was the right time for her final gift. I looked at Carlisle asking with my eyes which he responded with a small nod.

I retrieved the small box from way under the tree hidden by branches. I handed Emmy the box and waited for her to open it and for Carlisle to explain the meaning of the gift.

I watched as she carefully unwrapped the small box and as she opened it. She smiled as she saw the golden heart shaped locket. She clicked the button on the side revealing the two engraved sides. One said "il mio angelo" and the other had our family crest made of tiny diamonds.

"Emily, everyone in our family has this crest somewhere on them. Some in bracelets others in rings and others in necklaces. It strength, luck, and courage and shows that we are a family and are loyal to each other. Sweetie, you have become the most important member of this family. You have taught us so much about love and true courage and bring us all joy and cheer. You have taught us that love isn't just about loving the people in your family, it's about shedding love and happiness on all those you meet. You are so strong and loving. Every obstacle you face you turn into something positive which amazes me. You will be our angel forever. Without you this family wouldn't be the same. You make this family whole. We love you more than you could ever no baby." I smiled and if I could cry, there would be tears in my eyes.

Emmy responded by wrapping her little arms around Carlisle and myself. "You've shown me what a real family is and what a real mommy and daddy are. Thank you for saving me."

The whole family joined in this precious moment with us and we were all suddenly in a huge group hug shedding the love physically we had for one another.

Thank you so much for your dedication and support through this story. I'm sorry it had to end. I will atleast write a one shot sequel in the future I promise you that. You guys are great!


	15. sequel is up!

HEY GUYS!

I wound up writing a sequel so I have decided to give you the link and the summary for it.

Summary: Sequel to She Will Be Loved! Carlisle and Esme's world is turned upside down when their little girl is diagnosed with leukemia. How will the family hold it together as Emily's condition worsens? Slightly AU, set before Twilight and after my story She Will Be Loved. I suck at summaries. Triggers: Cancer (I guess). Could be a tear jerker so grab the tissues. Don't have to read SWBL to get it but I do suggest it!

s/9308024/1/


End file.
